User blog:KillRoy231/My review of Glitter Force
I'm probably one of the few people who's seen the full series, seeing as how the only real information I've found is on its wikipedia article and the articles here have clearly been copied from there (I wrote my own for the villains, hopefully someone else has the time to do one for the Glitter Force, Candy, and Pop), no one even bothered to take note of Ricky, Rufus, and Margie's English names, though admittedly Season 2 was only released in English just last month, so here's my review which might at least tell other people whether they'll want to see it or not. Spoilers will be hidden under an expanding table. Review I thought it was pretty good. Obviously inspired by Sailor Moon. It's mostly family-friendly too, but at the same time it isn't afraid to show some backbone in killing some of its villains, and I like an animated show that's willing to do that. (There are people who still think My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is consciously afraid to despite the fact that it killed King Sombra) Characters My two favorites of the Glitter Force would have to be Glitter Sunny (Kelsey) and Glitter Spring (April). They're both really cool, plus Sunny's funny and Spring's fast, and I really like both. Glitter Peace (Lily) is also adorable, she reminds me a lot of Fluttershy from My Little Pony. To the villains: Ulric is my favorite of the trio because he sounds like Brian Drummond (even though he's not him), plus he's a wolf furry, but my two favorite villains have to be Rascal and Nogo. Nogo, the main villain of the show, is a typical dark form pure evil demonic menacing sinister villain just like the Emperor of the Night and the Nightmare King (from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night and Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, which are both overlooked movies), and Rascal reminded me of Dimentio from the Mario games, also I kinda have a thing for the evil clown archetype, and it's always a treat to see Rascal appear, especially when he faces the Glitter Force instead of one of the trio. To my least favorite villain, I think Brute can get annoying sometimes, especially when he hogs the spotlight from Rascal (or Rascal pawns it off on him). I guess that puts Brooha in the middle. Other Of course, it does get a little repetitive just like the original Sailor Moon, with the typical "Monster of the Week" episodes, and after watching a transformation sequence for the first time I skip it in all future episodes. But the final four episodes finish the story, and are quite awesome, though not perfect. I did feel they kinda dragged on the sadness part in the final episode on for too long, after the first five minutes or so I'm like "All right, kill Nogo already!" I also thought it was ridiculous that the Glitter Force were assigned homework over the summer holidays? And I also would've preferred for a few more Kelsey/Sunny-centric episodes. More to the positive, I liked that Nogo's dimension is called the Shadow Realm, because that's also the name of Yu-Gi-Oh hell (in the dub). Things that might put other people off A foreword before I get to this is that I don't mind any of it myself, but other people might. I haven't confirmed any of this myself because I haven't read any reviews (this is the very first blog of this wiki) but it's easy to guess given past history. First, I can imagine many people will be quick to give it the classic harsh and sexist judgment that only girls can watch it for its set of five female protagonists, ignoring that this has already been debunked with both Sailor Moon and My Little Pony, seeing as how half of the negative comments about Winx Club are from people who seem to have forgotten both. So, if nothing else, please do not let this be a factor in your decision whether to watch it or not. Second, predictability. Some of the episodes are a little predictable. When I saw the episode title "See-U-No-More", I immediately said "Brute misplaced one of Brooha's inventions, one or more of the Glitter Force find it, and it turns them invisible." Only thing I got wrong was it was Ulric this time, not Brute. Quite the opposite is the episode that was no doubt inspired by the Sailor Moon episode "Mercury Moving On". It was unexpectedly quick to get straight to Glitter Breeze's fight with Rascal, who used an unusually sentient Twilight Buffoon, and with Breeze gaining her Ultra Power it didn't follow the exact pattern of Sunny, Peace, and Spring in the previous three episodes, and I was quite impressed by that episode (also liked that the Twilight Buffoon was a mirror, made me think "Mirror of Twilight" like on the Zelda game Twilight Princess, and of course that it was a Rascal episode). Third, some people called Winx Club a cheap ripoff of Sailor Moon and cited this as a reason for disliking it, so probably people would dislike Glitter Force the same way. (But if that's the case, shouldn't people hate Charmed or Supernatural because they were inspired by Buffy? Sailor Moon and Buffy are the classic shows that inspired others of their type and that shouldn't be a reason to hate it) Fourth, regarding Ulric, Brute, and Brooha's final defeat: Again, I had nothing against this, but if the show became more popular I bet there'd be a lot of complaints about how rushed it seemed. Fifth, regarding Nogo's final defeat: Lastly, regarding the ending: Again I'm not sure if anyone else (besides whoever summarized it on wikipedia) has seen it and would have these predicted criticisms, but I'm guessing they would, based on criticisms of Winx Club and some My Little Pony episodes (among fans of the show rather than people who hate it). If none of this bothers you, you'll probably like it. Category:Blog posts